Therapeutic exercise devices utilizing reciprocating ankle rests are known. In use, a person will lie flat on his back and place his ankles on the ankle rest. In operation, the ankle rest reciprocates horizontally in a side-to-side motion which causes the legs to swing back and forth. In some instances, a person who could receive treatment cannot receive adequate treatment from such a device due to the person being bed ridden and the device not being able to be adequately supported on a bed. Improvements are desired.